Bumil Gendut (Chanbaek Mpreg)
by sexybaekby
Summary: "Jangan menangis lagi ya, sayang. Kau tidak gendut, kok. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sekalipun kau sangat sangat sangat gendut. Kau kan calon ibu dari jagoanku..." - Park Chanyeol - / Chanbaek / Oneshot / Mpreg


**Bumil Gendut (Chanbaek/Ficlet/Mpreg)**

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat kembali telfon ke-3 dari istrinya yang rewel sesaat setelah keluar dari salah satu toko pastry di Mall.

"Apalagi, sayang?"

 _"Suamiku, sepertinya aku jadi ingin makan Pizza..."_

"Lho, bagaimana dengan kue-kue dan es krim yang sudah aku beli, sayang?"

Chanyeol berhenti disembarang tempat dengan mulut sedikit terperangah dan tangan yang masih penuh dengan kantong plastik.

 _"Mm... Ya tidak masalah. Bawa saja pulang semuanya. Mungkin aku akan memakannya besok."_

Diseberang sana, Baekhyun memilin ujung bantal sofa yang berada di pangkuannya, meyakinkan diri sendiri jika perkataannya kali ini mungkin bisa dipegang.

"Yasudah, tunggu sebentar lagi ya istriku. Segera aku belikan."

 _"Jangan lupa tambahkan seporsi lasagna dan fussili saus marinara, ya."_

 **A-apa?**

Chanyeol menelan keterkejutannya sendiri dipangkal tenggorokan, lalu menjawab permintaan istrinya dengan sigap.

"Iya, sayang. Kau tunggulah dengan sabar, ya."

 _"Terimakasih suamiku... Sampai bertemu dirumah."_

Baekhyun memberi gesture kecupan didepan handphonenya, lalu menutup sambungan telfon tersebut.

Sambil bersandar pada sofa dan melanjutkan menonton televisi, Baekhyun mengelus lembut perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar. Kandungannya kini telah menginjak usia 6 bulan.

"Ini permintaanmu kan, nak... Mommy bisa apa selain hanya menuruti semua keinginan jagoan Mommy..."

Baekhyun bergumam sendirian dengan senyum di bibirnya. Pemuda mungil bersurai kecoklatan itu menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya kebelakang telinga. 10 menit sebelum suaminya sampai dirumah, dia akan menyeduhkan kopi. Tapi sejenak Baekhyun mengesampingkan itu semua dari rencananya.

Ia diam-diam membayangkan isi dari kantung belanjaan yang akan dibawa oleh Chanyeol nanti. Ada roti, cake, es krim rasa tiramisu dan matcha, lalu pizza beserta 2 pinggan pasta... Aaahh... Semuanya adalah makanan favorit Baekhyun, jika dia boleh berkata jujur. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah hapal dengan semua itu. Masa bodo. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Mungkin semua ini memang murni permintaan si jabang bayi. Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati _"mengiyakan"_ lalu mengkomando sang suami untuk memenuhi apa saja yang calon anak mereka inginkan.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol jadi berpikir jika pola makanannya yang berubah drastis adalah bawaan hormonnya sendiri sebagai ibu hamil. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin disalahkan.

Apalagi disangkut pautkan dengan bobot tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin bertambah setiap hari, seperti yang sering dikeluhkan oleh mertua dan keluarga besarnya.

Baekhyun bukan bertambah gendut. Dia hanya... Dia hanya seorang ibu hamil. Itu saja kata yang ingin Baekhyun dengar dari orang-orang yang ia temui.

 **e)(o**

"Sayang, aku pulang..."

 _Klik._ Begitulah bunyi sensor kunci otomatis yang menyala begitu Chanyeol menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika istrinya yang gembul berlarian lucu menyambutnya didepan pintu.

Oh, tidak. Apa baru saja ia menyebut istrinya sendiri gembul? Chanyeol meminta maaf untuk itu lalu terkekeh dalam hati.

"Pizzaku...!"

Hanya dalam hitungan 3 detik, Chanyeol langsung melongo dengan senyum yang pelan-pelan berubah jadi ekspresi menelan ludah.

 _Istrinya cuma menyambut Pizza? Bukan dirinya?_

"Ayo Chan cepat kita ke meja makan."

Tangan Baekhyun berayun-ayun cepat mengajak suaminya menuju ruang makan mereka.

"Oh, iya sayangku. Laksanakan."

Chanyeol merangkul istrinya yang masih kegirangan. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol sangat gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi istrinya yang gembul saat itu juga.

Baiklah. Chanyeol mengaku. Gembul kini jadi panggilan favoritnya untuk sang istri. Setidaknya ia hanya boleh mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Aku mau makan yang ini, lalu yang ini, yang ini juga, terakhir es krim yang ini."

Baekhyun mulai menyingkirkan satu persatu makanan yang ingin ia habiskan malam ini, lalu menyimpan sisanya.

Sebenarnya, yang tersisa hanyalah sewadah es krim Tiramisu untuk disimpan di freezer.

Diam-diam Chanyeol kembali menelan ludahnya. Wah... Nafsu makan orang hamil memang tidak main-main. Chanyeol tidak keberatan, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja...

"Chan, kalau aku makan semua malam ini, tidak akan membuatku tambah gendut, kan?"

 **Apa Chanyeol harus berbohong lagi sekarang? Untuk yang ke-8264917 kalinya?**

"Ti-tidak, sayang... Ini wajar, untuk ibu hamil. Lagipula yang makan bukan cuma kau, tapi anak kita juga."

Chanyeol menangkup perut Baekhyun yang membuncit lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Ya Tuhan, Suamiku... Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat dan tersenyum menggemaskan. Uughh... Sebagai seorang suami, inilah kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol saat ini. Jika ia tak ingat istrinya tengah hamil besar, mungkin Chanyeol sudah _"menyerang"_ si mungil itu sekarang.

"Mm... Inyi nyummy syekawlui..."

Dengan mulut penuh pizza Baekhyun tersenyum dan memuji betapa enaknya makanan yang dibelikan suaminya. Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang ternodai saus.

"Makan yang lahap ya, sayang."

Bersama senyum puas dan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senang hati.

Suaminya memang yang paling pengertian di dunia ini.

 **e)(o**

Suatu malam, Baekhyun berdiri didepan cermin lemari pakaiannya yang besar dengan ekspresi yang tidak bahagia.

Ditangannya sudah ada baju tidur khusus ibu hamil yang baru ia beli beberapa Minggu lalu. Tapi boro-boro memakainya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak berani untuk memasangnya malam ini.

Ia takut baju itu kesulitan untuk dikancing, dan membayangkannya saja sudah seperti mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahhhhhh...!!! Chanyeol...!!! Aku gendut...!!!"

Masih mengenakan bathrobe kimono yang melekat ditubuhnya, Baekhyun membuang kasar baju yang barusan ia pegang.

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi (mereka mandi bersama ngomong-ngomong) lantas terburu-buru keluar menghampiri sang istri yang mulai merengek tak terkendali.

"Kau kenapa, Bee? Jangan menangis..."

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi (ehem, gembul) milik istrinya yang kini memerah akibat air mata, mengusapnya lembut.

"Baju baru yang bahkan belum sempat aku pakai sekarang malah tidak muat... Bagaimana ini... Aku gendut... Semua orang akan mengejekku... Besok di acara baby shower Luhan semua keluargamu akan mengataiku gendut..."

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil. Disaat yang sama Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat betapa lucu ekspresi istrinya saat ini. Tapi Chanyeol tahu ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko diusir dari kamar oleh Baekhyun malam ini gara-gara tertawa disaat istrinya itu tengah diterpa angin emosional. Mereka bilang, orang hamil memang mempunyai mood yang sangat ekstrim. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar paham tentang petuah tersebut, karena selama 6 bulan ini ia telah mengahadapi naik-turun roller coaster hidup sebagai suami siaga yang memiliki istri hamil yang sangat rewel.

"Jangan sedih, sayang... Tidak akan ada yang berani mengataimu gendut, percayalah. Jika mereka berani macam-macam, hadapi dulu suamimu yang gagah ini."

"Kau bukan pahlawan, Chanyeol... Kau bahkan tidak berani berkata apapun saat Ibumu menyuruhku untuk diet. Kau tidak membelaku saat itu, kau sama jahatnya...!"

Tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol benar-benar kewalahan. Beberapa kali mulutnya membuka untuk mencoba menenangkan istrinya, namun mendadak kaku akibat beberapa kali ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bu-bukan begitu... Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa membantah ibu..."

"Aaahhh kau memang bodoh jahat kejam!!!"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya ngilu saat Baekhyun menolak untuk ia peluk.

"Baekhyun, sayang... Kemarin kan kita juga baru membeli baju tidur baru. Kau pakai saja yang itu sekarang ya, sayang."

"Ta-tapi itu kan kubeli untuk dipakai saat kandunganku berusia 7 bulan..."

"Tidak masalah, istriku. Nanti kita bisa beli yang baru. Kita beli yang banyak, oke?"

Pelan-pelan tangis Baekhyun berubah jadi sesenggukan lembut. Syukurlah, temper tantrumnya mereda, batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Dengan dada yang masih naik turun pasca menangis, Baekhyun memakai baju tidur barunya dibantu sang suami.

"Wah... Cantiknya istriku... Motif Hello Kitty ini sangat cocok untukmu, sayang."

"Mm... Benarkah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar, sedikit tersipu.

"Iya sayang, kau sebenarnya cocok mau pakai apapun juga. Kau kan memang istriku yang paling cantik."

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya ditengah-tengah sesenggukannya yang masih kentara.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya. Kau tidak gendut, kok. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sekalipun kau sangat sangat sangat gendut. Kau kan calon ibu dari jagoanku..."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat Baekhyun mencubit perutnya karena malu.

"Ayo, cepat berbaring di ranjang dan istirahat."

"Tidak mau..."

Seketika dahi Chanyeol berkerut heran

 _Lho, kenapa?_

"Aku ingin bercinta malam ini denganmu, Chan... Ayolah..."

Damn, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering. Oh Tuhan... Istrinya yang gembul dan sexy ini ingin mengajaknya bercinta lagi?

Padahal baru 2 hari yang lalu mereka sudah melakukannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri ingin mengurangi frekuensi bercinta dengan istrinya yang hamil meskipun kata dokter, bercinta saat hamil tidak akan menimbulkan masalah. Namun tetap saja, Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun kelelahan jika melakukannya sesering saat Baekhyun belum mengandung dulu.

"Kau yakin, sayang?"

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol juga jadi tidak tahan setelah mendengar istrinya "meminta" seperti ini. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi suami nakal yang kalah oleh nafsu. Kenyamanan Baekhyun tetap menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Um, aku yakin, Chan... Cepatlah..."

Oh Tuhan. Chanyeol mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya dalam hati. Baekhyun yang manja dan seksi, dengan perut buncit dan tubuh yang sangat kejal... Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat penis Chanyeol diam-diam menegang dibawah sana.

"B-baiklah istriku... Naiklah keatas ranjang, ya..."

Senyum Baekhyun yang begitu manis serta kecupan yang tiba-tiba mendarat singkat di bibirnya membuat Chanyeol seperti ditinju tepat didada. Aaahh... Ia bersyukur terlahir sebagai Park Chanyeol, pria paling beruntung di muka bumi ini.

 **e)(o**

"Sa-sayang, kalau begini nanti perutmu bisa tertekan."

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, masih berusaha mencari posisi yang tepat untuk bercinta karena perut Baekhyun yang membuncit mau tak mau membatasi kebebasan mereka "beraktivitas" malam hari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chan... Rasanya tidak ada yang membuatku tidak nyaman, percayalah..."

Berulang kali Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa posisi missionary tidak akan membuat badan Chanyeol menindih perut besarnya dengan kuat.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja, aku takut menindihmu terlalu kuat, sayang..."

Ck, Baekhyun berdecak kecil karena tidak tahu lagi harus meyakinkan suaminya seperti apa.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau badanku menghadap kesamping? Seperti ini."

Baekhyun dengan mandiri memposisikan badannya miring, menghadap ke samping kanan. Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan bisu.

"Umm... sebentar."

Seperti seorang profesional, Chanyeol mencoba memperkirakan gerakan yang akan ia lakukan dengan posisi berbaring istrinya saat ini.

 _Oh Tuhan. Ini sempurna._

Chanyeol mencoba sekuat mungkin menahan senyum girang yang hampir lancang terpahat dibibirnya. Tidak bisa. Dia tetap harus terlihat berwibawa sebagai seorang suami, begitulah isi pikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

"Sayang, kau memang pintar."

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut lalu mengusap rambutnya sayang.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sebelum membuka akses pada selangkangannya, dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Kaki kanannya yang berada diatas kaki kiri ia majukan kedepan hingga membuat celah dibelakang sana; area bokongnya.

Lubangnya yang kemerahan terlihat sangat menggoda. Dan Chanyeol menyadari ketika ia mencoba memasukkan jarinya kedalam sana, ternyata rasanya sudah cukup basah. Kalau begini, ia hanya perlu memakai sedikit lubricant saja.

Penis Chanyeol makin menegang ketika melihat Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat saat jari Chanyeol menusuk maju mundur anal sang istri. Saat hamil begini, Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun jadi 2x lebih sensitif dari kondisi normalnya. Chanyeol jadi berpikir, mungkin kelak ia akan sangat merindukan saat-saat mencumbui istrinya dimasa kehamilan ini.

"Suamiku, lakukanlah..."

Baekhyun melenguh diantara pejaman matanya, efek dari rasa nikmat dan terangsang akibat perlakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang nyalang tak kalah bernafsu. Satu tangannya menuntun penis miliknya untuk masuk kedalam anal sang istri yang sudah basah dan menganga.

"Aaahhh... Yaaahhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah begitu penis Chanyeol masuk dengan nyaman didalam sana dan langsung menyapa prostatnya dengan sekali hentak.

Chanyeol bergerak dengan tempo yang sangat stabil. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai berguncang naik turun. Perut buncitnya yang putih dan mulus terus Chanyeol pandangi, benar-benar indah dan menggairahkan. Didalam sana, hidup jabang bayi yang merupakan hasil buah cinta mereka juga. Baekhyun mengandungnya. Benih yang Chanyeol tanamkan didalam sana telah terbentuk menjadi calon buah hati yang beberapa bulan lagi akan terlahir ke dunia.

"Aaahhh... Chan-yeolh... Yah... Lebih cepat..."

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya memberi isyarat pada pinggul Chanyeol untuk menghentak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari saat ini.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menuruti. Ia meraih satu tangan Baekhyun untuk ia pegang, lalu mulai mempercepat temponya.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Oh God... Fuck..."

Baekhyun meracau begitu penis suaminya menerjang prostatnya terus-menerus tanpa ampun. Chanyeol memejamkan mata menikmati persetubuhan ini. Sesekali ia melihat ekspresi istrinya yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Cantik

Indah

Menggoda

Dan semakin membuatnya bergairah

Baekhyun terus melenguh nikmat tak berdaya dibawah perlakuan Chanyeol. Sesekali ia mencoba mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk lebih pelan, namun terhalang oleh suara teriakannya sendiri akibat sensasi gila yang begitu nikmat dan membabi buta didalam analnya.

Chanyeol menyadari jika istrinya akan segera klimaks. Ia tidak ingin menunda apapun. Sambil merasakan penisnya sendiri yang mulai berkedut, Chanyeol tetap pada temponya menelusuri anal Baekhyun dengan alat vitalnya, saling memuaskan birahi yang begitu membuncah malam ini.

"Fuck... Chanyeol... Aku... Aaahhh..."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan putih dari penisnya sendiri, klimaks dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih menusuk analnya penuh nafsu.

Begitu Chanyeol tahu dirinya akan memuntahkan sperma sebentar lagi, ia segera mengeluarkan penis itu dari dalam anal Baekhyun.

Istrinya yang begitu mengerti keinginan Chanyeol langsung sigap meraih penis itu dengan tangannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur perlahan dan...

 _Blast!_

Sperma Chanyeol keluar, terasa menembak tenggorokannya. Baekhyun berhenti mengulum penis sang suami untuk kemudian fokus menelan sperma yang masuk didalam mulutnya.

"Sayang... Kau benar-benar terlihat seksi malam ini."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya cukup lama sekitar 30 detik.

Mereka melepas ciuman itu lalu tersenyum dengan mata yang saling mengunci iris satu sama lain. Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh pelan, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang kini menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi sang istri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol..."

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

 **e)(o**

FIN

A/n: sorry ya ini ngetiknya mendadak banget. Tiba-tiba lagi mood untuk nulis mini ff yg fluffy kyk gini. Semoga cukup manis utk standar kalian ya. See you in the next one!

Jangan lupa fav, follow dan review kalau kalian suka :) by the way, fanfic "Love Needs Sanity" akan aku update besok


End file.
